Abandono
by Miru Mangetsu
Summary: Gakuen AU. Era el dia mas imporante de su vida, todos sus esfuerzos durante el año habian dado sus frutos. Ahora iba a estar en la cima y queria que todos lo mirasen, ahi, en lo alto... Pero nadie vino, ni siquiera su propia familia. Estaba solo.


**•Disclaimer: **Los personajes no me pertenecen.  
**•Personajes: **Reino Unido, Canadá, Japón. Mencion de otras naciones.  
**•Nota: **Escocia (William) Gales (Glen) Irlanda (Bryan) Irlanda del Norte (Alan)

* * *

Abandono

Era, prácticamente, el día más feliz de toda su vida, era como si el cielo mismo le hubiese brindado el regalo más grande que cualquier persona podría tener. Ahí, frente a todos, el respeto, la gloria… la misión que ah estado buscando desde toda su vida: el respeto de todos aquellos que le fastidiaban.

Casi no tenia amigos, salvo el japonés Kiku, todos eran completos extraños (hasta enemigos) de él, un joven y tranquilo inglés, que cuando lo buscabas lo encontrabas, de personalidad cambiante y poco soportable, pero amable al fin. No era alguien normal, desde que en el jardín de infantes confeso hablar con hadas, todo el mundo lo tachaba de loco.

Pero hoy era diferente, hoy era un día más que importante en su vida. Iba a recibir un premio, el premio que todo alumno deseaba, lo iba a tener en sus manos, como el mejor.

Había invitado a todo el mundo, hasta inclusive a sus ''enemigos''. Contaba con cada uno de ellos, ahí, frente al podio, en primera fila para felicitarle.

Entre esas personas destacaban: Francis, Antonio, Gilbert, Ludwig, Feliciano, Lovino, Kiku, Alfred, Matthew, Yao, Iván (porque iba a venir aunque no lo haya invitado), y, sus hermanos, sobre todo sus hermanos. Ahí, William, Glen, Bryan y Alan, estarían ahí, mirándole, mirando sus logros, los que tanto le costo conseguir.

Literalmente… rebosaba alegría, una que nunca creyó iba a sentir. Todos, ahí, mirándole, sintiendo orgullo de él. Frente a las autoridades de la escuela, todos, reunidos para celebrar sus triunfos.

…

Ya era casi la hora, estaba impaciente, el iba a ser el primero en subir al estrado, para recibir su honor.

-Arthur Kirkland… -¡Ese era su nombre! ¡Genial! –

Subió, con un paso elegante, y orgulloso, confiado. Saludo a las autoridades y se puso en el estrado, para mirar al publico, para mirar a sus hermanos, a sus ''amigos'', para mirar al mundo que quería que se sintiera orgulloso de él…

…No había nadie.

En los lugares reservados para su familia y amigos estaba realmente vacio, solamente Kiku y Matthew estaban ahí, de pie, mirándole fijamente.

Sintió una punzada en el corazón, ¿Dónde estaban todos los que había invitado? ¿Por qué no habían ido? ¿Y sus hermanos? ¿Dónde estaba su familia?...

Querían que dijese unas palabras, pero nada, solamente agradeció y bajo del podio, abajo, su amigo canadiense, y su otro amigo japonés le miraban.

-Arthur-san, felicidades. –Le felicita el moreno.-

-Si, Arthur, te lo tienes merecido, estuviste dando todo tu esfuerzo durante todo el año… -Felicitaba también el de gafas, con una sonrisa.-

-¿Dónde… donde están los demás? –Pregunta, aun no recuperándose de su decepción.-

Los dos únicos presentes callaron al instante, sin saber que contestar.

-Supongo que… no querían venir. –Iba diciendo Matthew, sabía las razones, pero no quería decirlas realmente.-

-Arthur-san… Al parecer, no querían venir porque iba a venir Iván-san, ya sabe como son con él. –Explicaba, lo mas comprensible posible.-

-Y Alfred tenia partido hoy. –dio la excusa de su hermano gemelo, el rubio.-

El inglés salió corriendo, con su premio en su mano, los otros dos intentaron seguirle el paso, mas no pudieron porque era muy rápido.

Se detuvo en un parque detrás de la escuela. Apretó sus puños y bajo la mirada, cerrando fuertemente sus ojos, evitando así que las lagrimas bajasen de sus ojos.

-¿Por-por qué? –Los sollozos empezaron a escaparse de sus labios.- ¿Por qué tienen que defraudarme siempre? –

Y así, las lágrimas bajaron, bajaron muy rápido, se tiro al piso, sosteniendo su orgullo aun en su mano derecha, llorando, deprimido.

Había contado con su familia, y ellos lo traicionaron, todo porque el ruso no dejaba ni a sol ni a sombra a Yao. Pero finalmente ninguno vino, nadie…

Lo habían dejado en el día más importante de su vida.

Lo dejaron como siempre. Solo.

* * *

Bueno, aclaro que este fic esta basado en algo que estoy sintiendo en este momento. Realmente triste.

Y siento que quiero descargarme de alguna manera, asi que lamento pasarles mis penas, se que a nadie le importa, pero es la unica manera de poder aliviar, tan solo un poco el gran dolor que siento ahora.

Veran, el martes que viene, yo voy a ser la abanderada del año que viene, teniendo a Martin/Argentina conmigo, ya saben. Resulta que, hoy mi mama y mi hermano tuvieron un ''pleito'' por asi decirlo, porque mi hermano no le aviso que tenia una entrega de trofeos del club de futbol que va él y eso, mi papa le prometio a mi hermano que lo iba a llevar y todo (Aclaro: soy de padres divorciados) pero llamo a ultimo momento a mi mama diciendole que no iba a poder llegar porque no tenia plata (dinero xD) para darle de comer a mi hermano. Mi mama se enoja, y decide que no iba a llevar a mi hermano, mi hermano se encula (se deprime xD) y se pone asi medio emo, finalmente lo llevamos a la entrega. Despues por unos altercados nos volvimos con mi mama dejando solo a mi hermano en el club, comimos todo bien. Llama mi papa y le dice a mi mama que porque no estaba en la entrega, y ella le dice porque la entrada era muy cara y tambien porque le dolia la espalda. Resulta que vienen hace menos de una hora, y mi mama los regaña a mi hermano y mi papa. Yo, que no me llevo asi muy bien que digamos con mi papa, por otro motivo, se me escapa que el martes tengo la entrega de la bandera y me pide que le diga la hora, yo se la digo porque no sabia que hacer. Mi mama me dice que ella no piensa ir, ni ella ni mi padrino (padrino le digo a la pareja de mi mama que lo quiero como si realmente fuese mi papa) ni nadie iba a ir, dejandome en el dia mas importante de mi vida sola.

Es por estas cosas que me siento a veces muy identificada con el personaje de Inglaterra, por como estuvo solo toda su vida y sus hermanos lo odiaban. En este caso, tambien lo traicionan sus ''amigos'' recordemos que Inglaterra admite no tener ningun amigo salvo Japón. En esta historia, Japón y Canadá representan a mis inseparables amigas, que ellas van a ir a la celebracion, Dafne y Marisol, respectivamente, que las amo con locura, son... son como si fuesen mis hermanas. Y en este caso, puse a Rusia como un ejemplo de mi papa (aunque a Rusia lo amo, a mi papa no xD) porque todos le tienen miedo a Rusia. Una comparacion idiota, pero no se me ocurrio nada mejor.

Lamento descargar esto aqui, se que ... bueno, no tiene nada que ver una cosa con la otra, pero realmente necesitaba expresarme de alguna manera. Gracias, bye~


End file.
